Atom Cats garage
(tank west) }} The Atom Cats garage is a location appearing in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 391: "A group of friendly Greasers make their base of operations from this abandoned garage and scrap yard. Be sure to get on the Cats’ good side, daddio, as Rowdy offers some choice Power Armor mods. Zeke’s terminal (Novice) is worth a hack. Their Holotape poetry? An acquired taste." Layout Formerly a Red Rocket gas station, the building has been occupied by the Atom Cats, a gang with expertise in armor modifications, particularly power armor mods. A power armor station is located here for repairs, modifications and swapping parts. The signature Atom Cats custom paint job can be purchased by speaking to Rowdy, the power armor dealer. The area is a goldmine for power armor and accessories, including T-60 power armor, with two suits (minus the helmet, both located on the same chassis) being available to the Sole Survivor without engaging in combat, plus X-01 power armor parts sometimes available for purchase from Rowdy. Another three suits and an empty power armor frame can be obtained from killing the Atom Cats. A named eyebot, Peepers, flies circuits of the gas station, acting as a mobile radio station. Notable loot Related quest Atom Cats - Zeke and Rowdy ask the Sole Survivor to bring parts to Warwick homestead to repair the water pump. Upon returning to the garage, Gunners will attack. After successfully defending the garage, the Sole Survivor will be rewarded with Atom Cats clothing and a discount at Rowdy's store. Notes * Duke, an Atom Cats member, can be found via random encounter in various locations scrounging for parts in a car, such as between two broken parts of the raised highway leading into west Boston, below the broken highway overpass east of Mass Pike Interchange or north of Lake Quannapowitt heading to Recon Bunker Theta. He can also be found southeast of Vault 111, near a blue car between two pylons, or even at the outskirts of Fort Hagen, near the Relay Tower. He marks the location of Atom Cats garage on the map. * If the Sole Survivor initiates combat with any of the Atom Cats, there is a slight chance one will yell out "Atom Cats rule!", a reference to Fallout 3, where the Tunnel Snakes gang leader Butch DeLoria says the line "Tunnel Snakes rule." The quote "Atom Cats Rule" can also be found on Zeke's terminal. * The radios in the Atom Cats Garage are not synchronized with the Sole Survivor's Pip-Boy radio. For example, while a radio in the garage is playing one song, a different song or one of Travis's news announcements will be heard on the Pip-Boy radio. * If a companion is seen entering a suit of armor you took from the Cats, they will become hostile, but if you enter, they will ignore you. * There is only one unowned bed at the garage, within the gas station itself, behind a yellow curtain. * If an enemy engages in combat, one of the Atom Cats members may enter a set of power armor if it is powered by a fusion core. Appearances The Atom Cats garage appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * A Brotherhood Lancer may appear and cannot be killed but doesn't attack, preventing one from interacting with any Atom Cats, as they will continue to attack the Lancer. This will not allow you to complete or start any Atom Cats quest, since one will not be able to interact at all with any of the Atom Cats. * When trying to repair broken or damaged pieces of power armor using the repair station, the pieces may transfer to the owned power armor frame next to the empty repair station, and they will be marked as "owned" by the Atom Cats, and trying to reclaim your property will turn them hostile. Gallery FO4 Atom Cats Garage Unarmed bobblehead.png|Location of the Unarmed bobblehead Atom Cats garage birds eye.png|Bird's eye view AtomCats Garage Sign.jpg|Chryslus Cherry Bomb billboard outside of the property AtomCats Garage Entrance Diner.jpg|Entrance to the Atom Cats diner Quincy survivor's note.jpg|Location of the Quincy survivor's note FO4 Atom Cats garage hot rodder.png|Location of the Hot Rodder magazine and Cats poetry night tape 1 FO4 Poetry Night Tape 2.png|Poetry night tape 2 FO4 Poetry Night Tape 3.png|Poetry night tape 3 Power armor frame Atom Cats garage.jpg|Empty power armor frame in the garage Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Atom Cats de:Atom-Cats-Werkstatt es:Garaje de los Gatos del Átomo fr:Garage des Atom Cats pl:Garaż Atomowych Kotów pt:Garagem dos Gatos do Átomo ru:Гараж Атомных Котов uk:Гараж Атомних Котів zh:原子貓修理廠